


Something New

by IWasFriendsWithaGhostOnce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, fluff drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:39:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasFriendsWithaGhostOnce/pseuds/IWasFriendsWithaGhostOnce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn’t fall in love with people. It’s as simple as that. It isn’t that he tries not to, he just doesn’t. As an angel he has naturally been very compassionate and loyal to those who are important to him, but that’s as far as it could ever go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914914) by [casfallsinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casfallsinlove/pseuds/casfallsinlove). 



> just a little response to another fic linked above, basically the same scenario but from Cas' pov. Enjoy!

Cas doesn’t fall in love with people. It’s as simple as that. It isn’t that he tries not to, he just doesn’t. As an angel he has naturally been very compassionate and loyal to those who are important to him, but that’s as far as it could ever go. 

Humans are quite the phenomenal creatures that never cease to amaze him. And while they do have the capacity to murder and rape and kill, they also have the ability to save and forgive and most importantly, to love. And when it comes to the Winchesters, they display every colorful aspect of the human race ten fold. 

Castiel liked the Winchesters a lot, and would do absolutely anything to protect them. 

However, something about Dean had always struck him differently than Sam. Don’t get him wrong, Sam is his very good friend and he truly enjoys his company. But he had a unique respect for Dean that he couldn’t recognise himself having for anyone else. He had an heir of severity to him no matter what the setting, his square chisled jaw always clenched as if constantly bracing for the next impact. And ironically, this had always tempted him to treat Dean with a softer approach than others, a lighter touch, so to speak. 

Cas enjoyed learning wonderous new things about human culture and activities, but he enjoyed it infinitely more when Dean was the one showing it to him. He liked watching his eyes flash and the small emerald twinkle that shimmered for a moment whenever he talked about the Impala. Or the way the corner of his mouth turned into a crooked smile as he takes the first bite of Crumb Apple Pie or his first sip of a cold beer after spending all day sharpening weapons. He struggled to hide his smile as he watched Dean fail to hide the fear in his face when a main character comes close to death in a stupid TV show he swears he doesn’t like. Yes, Cas greatly enjoyed experiencing new things with Dean. 

But when he first considered trying romantic relations with someone, it struck him with great surprise that his first thought came to Dean. Yes, him and Cas were close, but intimate? The thought had never crossed his mind until that moment. But once it had, it stuck deep in the recesses of his thoughts and refused to let go. He stayed awake nights and stared at his ceiling wondering what this could possibly mean. He would be absolutely confounded as he noticed himself trying to impress Dean, making a further effort in his appearance and performing subtle favors for him, such as making dinner or fetching a cold one for him while he worked on the car. He even caught himself briefly staring at his sweat-drenched, bare torso after working outside for a while. Cas tried to shake it off. Of all the people he could possibly pursue romantic relations with, why in God’s name would he set himself on Dean? He was obviously sexually attracted to women, as shown by his collection of pornographic material and his long line of one night stands over the many years. Yet something about him he just couldn’t shake. 

There was something in the little things about him that made Dean subtly different from anyone else Cas had met. It was in the overly-proud grin he gave whenever he beat Sam at poker, and in the far-off misty look in his eye whenever he read through John’s journal. It was in his gentle touch and soft hands when he cared for the small bird that had flown into the window and he had nursed back to health. And it was almost overpoweringly present in every brief moment of tense eye contact they shared before one of them turned away to avoid addressing the heavy feeling of longing exchanged between them. Sam definitely knew what was going on. He had noticed him occasionally smirking at his computer and pretending not to notice the tension in the room, biting his tongue to the verge of drawing blood. And he thought Dean had taken note of it as well, however much it intimidated him to acknowledge it. 

But it was one day in particular that made him sure that Dean had felt it. It was a night he had decided to make dinner for the boys, another stupid gesture of kindness in hopes that Dean would take notice. Cas tried his hand at making pizza, since it was something fairly simple to make and a dish that he knew they would all enjoy. As he put the pies in the oven and pulled off his oven mitts, he turned around and was surprised to find Dean right behind him. It was usually Cas sneaking up on Dean, not the other way around. Before he was given a chance to say anything, Dean had grabbed his face and kissed him, straight on the lips. He gripped the counter in surprise a moment. Dean had described to him what being with a woman was like once, but nothing could ever compare to this. A warm, powerful energy resonated from his core and spread through every fiber of his being. If he hadn’t known better, he almost could have thought that his grace had returned. He pushed his hand through Dean’s hair and pulled him closer to him, feeling his rough stubble brush against his jaw. There wasn’t a single doubt in his mind. He was in love with Dean Winchester. And he didn’t think that would change for quite a long time.


End file.
